Original Couples Contest!
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Rules are inside! Also, a quick one-shot! PLEASE ENTER!


Me: Yo guys! New contest now! You guys up to it? Really? Good! And I WILL stick with the due date for the end of this contest this time, so no worries! Okay, shall we get on with the rules?

_Rule 1! It HAS to be an original couple! Like CrowXRuka, AkiXJack, not the typical ones. The pairings not allowed to center round the story are: JackXCarly, YuseiXAki, UshioXMikage, JackXMikage, JackXStephanie, RukaXSly, YuseiXJack, YuseiXCrow. However, they are allowed to be implied._

_Rule 2! They HAVE to be older! Rua and Ruka HAVE to be aged past 15. Then you can start with the real romance :) No, not sex._

_Rule 3! NO LEMONS ALLOWED! Although...I guess I can allow some naughty themes, though it has to be very light._

_Rule 4! I will allow Yaoi and Yuri. But NO incest. At **ALL.**_

_Rule 5! I will however, allow sibling centered fics, but NO romance between Rua and Ruka, or any other siblings._

_Rule 6! I WILL allow dub terms!_

_And the theme is...you pick! Oh, and put 'a response to the Original Couples Challenge!' in the summary!_

_The date for this will be...17th May! I will however, make exceptions in some cases, if I have to go on holiday or something, I will make it longer. Oh yes! This will be judged with my good friend Kiwi-Chan, whom has kindly agreed to help me!_

_So...please enter! And...I MAY even give another point if somebody writes about CrowXRuka, but that's just a hint ;) Okay, I'm joking. But I would love it if there were more of their stories XD_

* * *

><p>All and all, it was the perfect scene in their time.<p>

Yusei and Aki were standing and watching the broad horizon infront of them, hand in hand, like they were forever united. The sunset illuminating the sky, makig it a very romantic atmosphere indeed.

And it definetly pleased Ruka to no end, to see that the two of them had gotten together in the end.

_'Finally, they're together. Took them long enough.'_

She always did love alot of romance in other peoples lives. Especially those two. They had such good chemistry, and she literally squealed like a fangirl when they announced that the two of them were dating.

It was a funny moment indeed.

However, it never failed her to upset her, seeing the two of them together, happily in their own love's world.

For Ruka, nobody had ever truly loved her like that.

Like Yusei and Aki loved each other.

She dreamt of it though. She really, honestly desired it more than anything.

Ruka began remembering the small romantic courses she had experienced during the short fifteen years she had lived.

The first crush she had ever had was her old classmate, Sly Kurosaki.

He was always shrouded in mystery, and quiet. And that was what attracted Ruka toward him.

Something called 'opposites attract' lingered around in her head whe she bore such feelings toward the anti-social male.

However, it turned out he did not like her like that, but was greatful to her for being his friend, and so the pursuing of romantic interests ended there and then- although they were always going to be friends, which was okay for Ruka- she promised herself and her friends that she would be fine.

The second possible romantic interest was, believe it or not, Yusei Fudo.

She had always had an innoccent, and rather childish romantic crush on the elder signer. Who wouldn't? He was kind, caring, brave, selfless, understanding, would always listen to the tiniest or biggest of problems, give great advice, and never showed any kind of biast toward anyone or anything.

However, Ruka was not that cruel. She knew that Aki- her elder sister figure, harboured deep feelings for him, and so she would lock away those feelings, and they deplited over time.

And so, she moved along with life.

There was also Luccanio, but...

Well, he had almost killed her brother. The most important person in her life. And that, she would not stand for. Sure, his charming good looks and smile captured her heart temporarily, but she managed to reclaim it for herself again.

Whom could hold her like that?

Ah well, she could always play cupid.

It was what she was best at, after all.

"Aki..." Yusei began, as Ruka stayed hidden behind the forelorn. Aki looked at him, with curiousity shaped in her facial features.

"Yes, what is it Yusei?" She replied.

"Stay with me." AKi just tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Yusei then took his hands away from her, and hugged the mangeta haired girl from behind, startling and surprising her, but she rather enjoyed it.

"I mean, this." He showed her a ring, which had been hidden underneath his jacket sleeves. AKi just gasped, and the tears began to pour out in a mass number of flocks.

"Okay..." As he slipped the ring on her finger, the couple tightly embraced, letting their aromas fly freely within eachother.

And all Ruka did, was quietly sneak off, leaving the happy and newly engaged couple by themselves, to enjoy the peaceful time that they had with eachother, before they had the talk about being single by Jack and Sherry.

Love was a precious thing, to everybody she knew.

And she had never gotten it in her fifteen years that she had lived. Not like Yusei and Aki.

Ah well, she was a bit too young to worry about her own romances in life, but she could help steer the romances of others whom were around her and deserved a chance at happiness.

* * *

><p>Me: Bleh. Too cheesy.<p>

Aki: Your telling me.

Logan: YOUR ENGAGED?

Aki: It this cheesy story, yes.

Logan: *Throws up* TOO CHEESY AND ROMANTIC!

Me: It was only meant to be quick. And it makes no sense, but who gives a damn XD

Aki: *Sweatdrop*

Logan: Please review, and say how bad this is!


End file.
